This cant be real can it?
by xxXMidnightroseXxx
Summary: What started off as a normal sleepover turned into "No I refuse to accept it this cant be real can it?" I suck at summarys. And no this is not an ikuto X kain story sorry fangirls Enjoy! :) (staring Len kagamine vocaloid) And I don't own anything but my characters I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The sleepover

**This is my first story so please go easy on me.**

**As of now Shell and I are having a sleepover at my place I'm saying this just to get the location out of the way. Also I sorry if there are any grammar problems I'll fix them later. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Shelby: (brown hair with blond streaks and brown eyes) 5:6**

**Rachel: (dark brown hair that turns reddish brown in the sun with almost black eyes) 5:7**

"SHELL! Hurry up with that popcorn or I'll start without you." I called to her from my bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back from the foot of the stairs. I laughed hard while rolling back hitting my head on the door. "What?" she asked while walking up the stairs. "That's what she said." I snickered putting my hand over my mouth trying to calm down.

She shook her head making her hair hit her cheeks. "Wow really?!" She asked with sarcasm laced in her voice. "Yesh now hayaku (hurry) or I'll start the dang video." I demanded playfully glaring at her. She sighed hurried into the room, sat down on the green, and slightly deformed beanbag, and handed me the popcorn.

"Ray the show's not even up." She wined. "I looked at the screen and frowned. 'I could have sworn I pressed play.' I thought. I pressed the button hard just to make sure, but nothing happened. I began to press the button over and over again but got the same results nothing. I was starting to get aggravated with the remote so took I out the batteries and switched them, and once again tried to press play. Finally it began to play. "Ha knew I'd get it to work." I said.

Just as I said that though the screen began to flicker with different images I was shocked at first, but I got up threw the remote on the bed, and turned the T.V off. "Ok that was weird" I sighed. "Yeah you broke the T.V thanks rach." Shelby said sarcastically. "Well I didn't see you trying to help either." I snapped back pointing at her. "Well if you stopped pressing the button it wouldn't have happened." She yelled back smirking. I looked at her blankly. "BAKA! (IDIOT!) You had no problem with it when you thought it would play the videos now did you?!" We went back and forth like that for a minute or too until the T.V turned on and we both shut up. I looked at the remote on the bed where I had thrown it when I got up to turn the T.V off. "Um…" Was all I got to say before a loud sound went through my room. We both covered our ears and shut our eyes until the noise was no longer hared. Slowly we both uncovered our ears and opened our eyes to see…

To be continued

**Sorry it was so short, and the characters will be in the next chap if I have at least one person who liked it even if it was horrible T^T**

So tell me wut ya think. Just click the review button and I'll get the next up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said if I got at least one person who liked the story I would write the next chapter so here you go enjoy. (M/R oh btw the anime characters are Zero, Yuki, kaname, Ichiru, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Ichijo, Ikuto, Rima, Negi ,Kukai, Yaya, Tadase,Utau, Len kagamine, and sadly Saaya)**

**Recap: Slowly we both uncovered our ears and opened our eyes to see…**

**Shelby: (brown hair with blond streaks and brown eyes) 5:6**

**Rachel: (dark brown hair that turns reddish brown in the sun with almost black eyes) 5:7**

**Chapter 2**

We opened our eyes to see something we never thought we'd see. Right in front of us was our favorite anime characters.

Our eyes widened at the sight of them. I blinked a couple times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, but there they were in front of me staring at me as if I was some sort of alien.

"N-nani? (What?)" I said shocked. There's no way in the world that they're here, Right? "Ray this is some kind of joke that you're pulling on me right? Ray?" shell asked in as much denial as me. I didn't answer her.

Slowly as I could manage I walked up to Len who was in an orange shirt with black on the rim of the collar, and white hoodie with what looked like cat ears on the top completed with a pair of blue faded jeans and some black and white convers. (M/R Image on profile) I was about to pinch him until I saw Ikuto wearing his free hugs shirt with a grey hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans with a fringe in one of the knees, and a pair of black convers. Once I saw Ikuto I went straight to him and hugged him.

While I'm doing this everyone is watching me confused and shocked. Utau was the first to recover from the shock and grabbed my collar and held me there. I frowned and crossed my arms like a child. Knowing exactly whom it was I asked, "Utau when your brother is wearing a shirt that says 'free hugs' do you really expect someone not to take the offer?" I turned to look at her. She was wearing a white strapless dress with black-layered frills that went two inches above the knee with black socks reaching up about mid-thigh and black-heeled boots. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

When she didn't say anything I tried to move but she wouldn't let go and no one was helping they were just staring some starting to sit on my bed messing up the purple covers. I sighed. "Utau eigo o hanashi masu ka?" (Do you speak English?) "Of course I do!" she yelled defensively. Then she stopped "How do you know my name and how do you know that he's my brother?" Utau asked pointing to Ikuto as she asked. "Well maybe if you put me DOWN I might just explain." I said making sure to raise my voice at down.

She looked thoughtful again. I looked around and saw that they all looked thoughtful until Ikuto started to look around and see shell. "Maybe she can tell us." He said pointing at her. I looked at her she looked back at me with a look in her eyes that said she needed help. I sighed and said. "You're really going to put her on the spot like that? She's scared so unless you want to make her cry or something don't do it." They looked at me then back to her she looked embarrassed. This time zero spoke up. "Just answer this for now. Do you know how we got here and why?" I thought about it for a second. "And if you don't we'll just have that girl keep you like that." He continued. "Yes and no" I said looking at him waiting for him to answer. "What do you mean you and no?" Zero asked confused. "Exactly what I said the first time zero, yes and no." I answered getting annoyed with Utau. "If she puts me down I'll be more specific." Zero and Ikuto nodded and she put me down.

"Finally now I'll explain. Well what I know at least." I said stretching like I hadn't moved in forever. "But first I'm Rachel and this statue over here is Shelby." I explained pointing to her. She was staring at Akatsuki not really paying attention. I sighed I've been doing that a lot lately and I flicked her. "Ow! What was that for?" she hissed. "I was keeping you from total embarrassment drooling over Kain." I whispered shaking my head at her as she wiped her mouth to see if she really was drooling. "No I'm not you lair." Shelby muttered looking down. "You were this cl-" Tadase clearing his throat cut me off. "Ano chotto sumimasen ga." (Um Excuse me, please.) "Chotto matte Tadase." (Wait a second Tadase) I said slightly annoyed with him for interrupting. "H-hai."(Y-yes.) He said hesitating a little bit.

I was about to start talking to her again until I felt something on my back. When I turned around I saw Kukai poking my back. He was wearing a green shirt with black ling sleeves that went a couple inches past his elbow and a pair of grey jeans with some black and green checkered convers. I gave him a questioning look.

"Kukai what are you doing?" I asked turning around so I was facing him. He just smiled and said "Well you said you'd tell us what you knew or how we got here, and I really want to know so we can get back because I was just about to beat Hoshina at a ramen eating contest." "Not even in your dreams soma." Utau countered giving kukai a challenging stare. Everyone just stared at them. Ikuto shook his head, and shell was back to ogling kain. Zero and kaname were starting to glare at each other. I sighed for the thousandth time to night. 'This is going to be a loooong night.'

**Hope you liked it R&R so I know to keep writing. And sorry if anyone's OOC also I'll fix any grammar problems later. Domo Arigato (thank you) Ja na (see ya)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: Would it help if I said I was sorry? . Well I would like to thank Evangcline vasquez and kittysocute for the support**

Oh btw if you don't remember the anime characters are Zero, Yuki, kaname, Ichiru, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Ichijo, Ikuto, Rima, Negi, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Utau, Len kagamine, and sadly Saaya

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT MY OWN! DX I SWEAR.**

**Shelby: (brown hair with blond streaks and brown eyes) 5:6**

Rachel: (dark brown hair that turns reddish brown in the sun with almost black eyes) 5:7

Chapter 3

Just as I thought things got complicated. Zero and Kanames fight got increasingly worse by the second, along with Kukai and utaus they just got louder, and louder. I'm sure the whole neighborhood could hear them.

"Damare! (Shut up!)" I yelled effectively getting their attention. "Okay…" I said calming down a little bit. "Every one sit down and listen or I will put you all out because if my parents hear you -" I was cut off by my mom calling for me. " Rachel! What's going on up there? Are you cursing in Japanese?" She yelled I responded with a quick 'No!' Hearing the silence I relaxed a bit only to jump when hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

Shelby and I quickly put everyone in a group and shoved them into my closet. Just as we jumped on the bed my mom came bursting through the door. "What are you two doing?" she asked looking at us suspiciously. "Nothing we said in union.

She looked at us before sniffing. "What's that smell?" she asked, making a disgusted face. We were both confused before the smell of ramen, and chocolate. Our eyes widened. We looked at each other and nodded.

We both stood up and smiled, as we placed our hands on our hips posing. "You're smelling our imagination!" We lied. She looked at us with a bored disbelieving look on her face.

"Well I wanted ramen." I said while smiling and patting my stomach.

"And I wanted cookies." Shelby said holding her cheeks like an anime girl.

"So your trying to tell me you imagined so hard even I can smell it?" she said with the same look crossing her arms making her red long sleeved shirt wrinkle slightly. We nodded. "Well if that's true then where's the sweaty smell? Wait don't tell me ok, you thought so hard that you worked up a sweat?" she said smirking slightly. We looked at each other again with bored looks on our faces. Shelby and I jumped threw our right arms into the air pointing to the black ceiling, almost like a superhero pose.

"We both wanted to eat them in the gym!" We yelled once again at the same time. My mother shook her head making her bangs fall into her eyes, but she made not movement to move them. " Okay you too lay off it with you appetites your both going to eat me out of house and home." She laughed. We nodded saluting her away.

Once she left we sighed, looked at each other, and laughed. " I'm so glad she didn't ask more questions." Shelby laughed. "Yeah I know right I thought for sure that she pat us down or something." I agreed. We both laughed a little longer. "I feel like we're forgetting something." I said tilting my head slightly in confusion. We stood there in thought for a moment. "Holy crap we forgot about them in your closet!" Shelby yelled in a hushed tone.

She quickly ran toward the closet nearly tripping over her teal silk pajama pants that went four inches past her ankle. Shelby put her hand on the closet doorknob turning it until a click was heard. Once she opened the closet Zero, Kaname, and Kain fell out of my too small closet and on to her.

They all fell back onto the floor with Shelby under them all. I stood shocked until I saw how red her face turned. If there was a moment when I wanted to laugh the most it would be now.

I tried my hardest not to laugh but failed. I was laughing so hard I had to clutch my sides from the pain.

"Um…could you get off you're all very heavy." She said breathless. They began to push off of her Kaname and Zero got off, but as soon as Akatsuki started to get up every one started to come out of the closet. (M/R No pun intended! XD) he fell right back on top of her though she didn't seem to be too displeased.

After every one was out of the closet I told Kain that if he didn't get off of her she'd have a mager fan girl attack and jump him. He looked down and saw the color of her face and nearly jumped off of her.

I was laughing again but this time I could feel some ones eyes boring into my skin it only made me laugh harder. I change my mind this is going to be…. interesting.

Thank you for reading I know it's been forever and its very short but! I have a short vacation to write more and longer chapters ^^ thankfully. Reviews are always welcome even if your correcting me I really need the criticism so "All are welcome all are welcome." Sorry if anyone is OOC and I know not many characters got to talk in this one but it gets better they will talk in the next one I assure you.


	4. Help

Rose: I'm soooooo sorry but I need help T^T I was gonna update a while ago but realized that I didn't have enough characters and I was hoping someone could help me out I only need 4. .. Looking that that makes it seem like a lot -.-

**Rachel: -.- You really just can't plan ahead can you?**

**Rose: I'm sorry I needed to study I wasn't gonna pass off of a wish **

**Rachel: Pay attention in class and you wouldn't need to.**

**Rose: TT^TT I sorry but I would appreciate if you helped . I will need**

**Name**

**Hair color**

**Eye color**

**Height**

**Personality**

**And favorite color**

**Rose: again you would totally be a life savor if you helped.**

**Shelby: you'll get a seek speak on the new chapter if you submit your character**

**Rachel: because I would rather not be forgotten about again I agree you should help **

**Rose: your both so nice ^^ thank you**

**Rachel & Shelby: We only want to finish the story so we aren't forgotten about and shoved away to the dark part of your mine because of your forgetfulness!**

**Rose: I'm sorry TT^TT**

**Rachel: you should be**

**Shelby: . I guess I'm saying bye for both of them….so… sayonara **


End file.
